Kurapika Make a Wanted Poster !
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Kurapika make a wanted poster!He give the reward for catching Kuroro as much as 2.000.000 Jennies !Will Kuroro escape from this or just get catch ? While Gon and Killua is distributing the poster even more far almost the whole York Shin.Kurapika sick for a some time while Leorio and Senritsu can only wait for him to completely cured.WARNING : I JUST EDIT NAME !REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kuroro has become a wanted , yes he is ! HAHAHAHAHAHA HE ALREADY IS ! Now just enjoy it !

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !

WARNING : A WEIRD FIC ! AND MANY MORE !

* * *

Kuroro Has Become A Wanted !

* * *

Kurapika : Hmm , good !

Gon : What is it Kurapika ?

Kurapika : You'll know it tomorrow ! GYAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Author style of laughing?)

Killua : I think he got crazy after hearing Kuroro has escape his Judgment Chain …

The next day in the Genei Ryodan new base …

Shalnark : Danchou here look ! *giving a paper*

Kuroro : WHAT WITH THIS !?

Nobunaga : Looks like that Kurapika make a wanted poster !

Machi : Wow such money !

Franklin : $ 2.000.000 Jennies !

Feitan : Danchou ?

Kuroro : … *sweatdrop*

Machi : Hey who give the news that our Dachou has been released !

Phinks : *gulp* me !

_Flashback_

_Phinks : HEY YOU CHAIN USER HEAR THIS !_

_Kurapika : *from afar* Hmm ?_

_Phinks : OUR DANCHOU HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM YOUR STUPID JUDGMENT CHAIN !_

_Kurapika : *rush to his room*_

_End of Flashback_

Feitan : Phinks what have you done ?! *while reading 1.000.000 way to torture*

Phinks : W-Wait a MINUTE !

BAAMM GRUM GYAAAAHHHHH KYAAAAHHH HELP !

Machi : Danchou ?

Kuroro : *faints*

All : DANCHOU !

Back to the Hunters …

Kurapika : How long will it be ?!

Killua : Kurapika I think it would take at least one month !

Leorio : First did you really think you could get answer that fast !

Kurapika : YES !

Killua : He's broke !

Gon : Ku-Kurapika !

Kurapika : Don't worry I won't hurt myself !

Leorio : How much exactly your money ?

Kurapika : As much as your age !

Killua/Gon : Hahahahahaha !

Leorio : Hey cut it out !

The next day…

Shalnark : Danchou what should we do ?!

Kuroro : Don't ask me ! I'M PANICKING HERE !

Machi : *sweatdrop*

Nobunaga : Just slice the Kuruta and it all end !

Kuroro : Then we will go against one of the strongest nen-user , the whole Zoldyk family with the butlers and a whole Nostrads maybe !

Phinks : That's a problem !

Feitan : Who do you think talking ? *prepare for torture*

Phinks : GYAAA HAVE MERCY ON ME !

Shizuku : So what with the problem ?

Shalnark : Here is the problem ! OUR DANCHOU HAS JUST GOT BACK AND THEN HAD A WANTED POSTER MADE BY HIS ENEMY THEN WHERE SHOULD WE HIDE ?!

Shizuku : Oh I get it …

Kuroro :IT'S NOT JUST ALL OF YOU ! ME TOO !

BLA BLA BLA BLA * a babbling war*

Machi : Would all of you be a little more elite here ? I'm tired now because acting as the straight man !

Shalnark : Not that Machi but , blab la blab la !

30 minute …

Shalnark : So ?

All : *asleep*

The Hunters … (At Morning)

Gon : Killua wake up !

Killua : Can't I sleep at least 10 more minutes ?

Gon : No can do ! YOU HAVE TO HELP US !

Killua : What is it ?!

When they were outside of the room …

Kurapika : YAHOOO I DID IT !

Leorio : Help I can't hold him anymore !

Killua : Kurapika what is it ?!

Kurapika : I WIN POKER !

Killua : Izutsushi ! ( lightning palm ) Gon fast call Senritsu !

Gon : OKAY !

When Senritsu come…

Senritsu : He has high fever because of tiredness .

Leorio : Hmm so it will be cured if he rest ?

Senritsu : Yes and at least make the two of them quiet until Kurapika is fully cured .

Leorio : Gon , Killua silence !

Gon : We'll go out then !

Leorio/Senritsu : *sigh*

While the two …

Gon : How about we help Kurapika distribute the poster ?

Killua : Good idea Gon !

And they do that…

* * *

Author : I'm out of idea ! Gon help me ! No nevermind ! How is it ? Enjoy it ? I hope you all are ! Sorry for the short story ! *bowing*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kuroro has become a wanted , yes he is ! HAHAHAHAHAHA HE ALREADY IS ! Now just enjoy it !

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !

WARNING : A WEIRD FIC ! AND MANY MORE !

* * *

Kuroro Has Become A Wanted !

* * *

Machi : Hmm Danchou , where are you ? *just awake*

Shizuku : Machi , Danchou wants to commit suicide !

Machi : WAKE UP EVERYONE !

Shizuku : Come follow me !

When they got to the place …

Machi : Shizuku what part of it is suicide ?!

Kuroro : Since when did I want to commit suicide ? I just want to go back to Ryuusegai !

Machi : NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE ! *releasing her nen*

Feitan : Danchou since when are you a scaredy cat ?

Phinks : Yup !

All : TALKING ABOUT THAT ! YOU ARE THE CAUSE TO ALL OF THIS !

Phinks : I just …

Nobunaga : What ? You want to be a sliced , Sphinx ?

Phinks : NO NO NO ! *backing away*

Kuroro : Well at least let's go ! We'll get something but from a street that I know will be safe !

On a street full of poor people …

Person 1 ( just call it Joe shall we ) : GET HIM !

(one more person) Tom : HE'S THE ONE ON THE POSTER !

Machi : Danchou !

Kuroro : I forgot here they don't know what is Genei Ryodan !

Feitan : Let's just finish them off !

Kuroro : I can't !

Shizuku : Why ?

Kuroro : They are just like us , poor an- GUAKH !

Machi : Now just scramble and run ! * taking Kuroro *

All : WHY ?!

Machi : *sweatdrop* I feel the same !

All : NO WAY THE COLD HEARTED MACHI CAN FEEL THAT !

While the Killua and Gon ….

Killua : How much have you distribute Gon ?

Gon : 102 !

Killua : GRRR !

Gon : Killua ?

Killua : 101 ...

Gon : Ok my order is that you use your money to buy Kurapika gifts ! And I'm the one who choose it !

Killua : *sigh* _I wanted to buy some chocolate !_

When they were back at the apartment …

Gon : Leorio , I have flowers for Kurapika !

Senritsu/Leorio : *sweatdrop* Gon , that's a carnivore plants !

Killua : That's what makes it interesting !

Senritsu : Burn it now !

Gon/Killua : O-Okay !

After they burn it… In Kurapika room.

Gon : Kurapika !

Kurapika : *sitting on bed* What is it Gon ?

Gon : How bad is your fever?

Kurapika : Not much !

Senritsu : Well while Leorio not here I will tell this !

Trio : Hmm ?

Senritsu : Leorio makes you drunk and makes you tired then here you are sick !

Kurapika : Leorio !

Killua : I would say that's a bad move !

Kurapika : *faints*

Gon : Kurapika ! *sweatdrop*

Then back to Genei Ryodan …At the base…

Kuroro : I'm hungry !

Nobunaga : I want to polish my sword !

Shalnark : MY PHONE JUST DIED !

Feitan : I want a new book !

Phinks : Ano ?

Kuroro/Nobunaga/Shalnark/Feitan : *Death Glare*

Phinks : *gulp*

Machi : I start to doubt that we are an elite !

Shizuku : What are you guys doing ! Do some work !

Machi : And all of sudden Shizuku is acting like a mother ! I WANT TO TSUKOMI EVEN MORE NOW THAN ALWAYS !

Hisoka : *pop out all of the sudden* Yo !

All : HISOKA !

Hisoka : Ok I let's make a plan !

All : What ?!

* * *

Author : You all will know the plan next time ! And maybe next time will be the end but there will be a sequel ! Sorry for the short story ! *bowing*


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kuroro has become a wanted , yes he is ! HAHAHAHAHAHA HE ALREADY IS ! Now just enjoy it !

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !

WARNING : A WEIRD FIC ! AND MANY MORE !

* * *

Kurapika Make a Wanted Poster !

* * *

Kurapika : I'm as good as always now !

Gon : Yay Kurapika not sick again !

Kurapika : Now it's time for hunting ! *prepares guns*

Killua : Hunting what ?

Kurapika : SPIDERSSS !

Killua : There ! On the roof is spider then in our room !

Kurapika : I'M NOT GOING TO DO SOME CLEANING BUT TO HUNT THE GENEI RYODAN !

Gon/Killua : *dumbfound* Ohhhhh !

-When outside-

Kurapika : Hmm , Hmm !

Shalnark : Hmm is this gonna work ? *from afar*

Hisoka : 100% accurate !

Shalnark : REMODEL YOUR PHONE ! COME HERE COME HERE ! (disguise)

Kurapika : Maybe that will do …

Shalnark : Okay sir !

Kurapika : I'll go for a while !

-After 10 minutes-

Kurapika : Wow it's truly remodeled !

Shalnark : Thank you sir !

-At a street-

Kurapika : THE PHONE IS BROKEN !THAT MAN IS LYING !

_Flashback_

_Hisoka : Now…_

_BUM BAM BUM BAM TENG TENG TENG !_

_Shalnark : Is he really that stupid ?_

_Hisoka : Now a hammer please !_

_Shalnark : Here ! *passing a hammer*_

_TUK TUK TUK TUK_

_Hisoka : Now fix the outside but not the inside_

_Shalnark : Okay !_

_Hisoka : We'll make him out of money ! WAHAHAHAHA ! *Frankenstein style*_

_End of Flashback_

Machi (in disguise of course) : Relax here !

Kurapika : Oh just what I need !

Machi : Please sit down ! _Keep your cool Machi !_

Kurapika : *sit*

Machi : * hitting fast so that Kurapika does not feel anything but hitting in the places that is vital but feels good*

Kurapika : *sigh* So great ! Thank you !

Machi : * smile (?) * _At least I got some money !_

-After 7 minutes-

Kurapika : I'm already exhausted !

Nobunaga ( in disguise ) : SOME WEAPON HERE ! COME COME !

Kurapika : Hmm , I'll buy some !

Nobunaga : From your aura … maybe you should have a sword ! Here *giving a pair of sword*

Kurapika : THANK YOU !

-Then after a while-

Kurapika : Hmm , let's see how this sword can be useful !

When he want to get the sword …

GYAAAAHHHHH !

Kurapika : Eh !

Phinks ( in woman disguise ) : HELP MEEE !

Feitan : Heheheh what kind of torture should I set up !

Kurapika : STOP RIGHT THERE !

Phinks : Oh thank you ! * grip Kurapika hand * NOW BREAK AN ARM !

Kurapika : GUAAAHHHH! !

Feitan : Let's go !

After they were gone

Kurapika : DAMN SPIDER !

Kuroro : HERE HERE HERE ! SOME JUICE ! I SAID JUICE !

Kurapika : I want one glass please !

Kuroro : Coming right up !

Kurapika : *drink* Huh ! Maybe I should just go back for today!

Then at the apartment

Kurapika : GHHH !

Gon : KURAPIKA !

Leorio : KILLUA COME HERE !

Killua : *smelling everywhere* He's poisoned !

Gon/Leorio : WHAT ?!

Killua : Let's go to the hospital !

At the Hospital

Doctor : He's poisoned and has a broken arm so all of it will charge …

Killua/Gon/Leorio : How many ?

Doctor : $ 200000 Jennies !

Killua : That's just too much !

Leorio : How is this ?!

Gon : Just use it !

Leorio : Gon ?

Killua : Gon… Ok we'll use it !

-The next day- At the Genei Ryodan Base

Hisoka : I visit Ringo-chan and see Kurapika already cured but don't have any money to give the reward ! So he cancel it !

Shizuku : Good !

Feitan : But that was a drag ! You know the plan !

Nobunaga : But at least we're not in THAT problem again !

Phinks : YAY YAY YAY !

All : *death glare*

Machi : Danchou ?

Kuroro : Re…RE…REVENGE !

All : WHAT ?! YOU WANT REVENGE !

Kuroro : I'll make one too !

* * *

Author : Sorry for the short story ! *bowing* . But next time I have the sequel ! So wait for it !

Here the list of Kurapika's wasted money :

1. Remodeling phone : $ 1.000.000 Jennies

2. At Machi's : $ 500000 Jennies

3. Sword : $ 250000 Jennies

4. Drink : $ 500000 Jennies

And waste it without knowing .


End file.
